In an increasingly mobile and technologically advanced society, batteries are playing an ever more important role. The importance of rechargeable, i.e., secondary, batteries is growing especially quickly due to the use of cellular phones, portable computers and the like. Along with the increased use of batteries, demand is growing for batteries with improved performance capability such as longer use on a single charge. Since batteries are typically used for mobile uses, size and weight considerations are significant.